Snow Beauty and the Snow Beast
by Saints amoung Angels
Summary: Abbey ends up falling into a fairytale of her own when she meets a very handsome young man. When they start to fall madly in love with each other, but little does Abbey know that a curse was placed on the young prince long ago. Will Abbey be able to save the young prince, or will she be cursed as well?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Disney Movie "Frozen", or Monster High but I hope that everyone will love reading it.

* * *

_**Chapter one: The Once Prince**_

Once upon a time there was once a kingdom with snow and ice in its path. There lived an ice queen who loved her husband fiercely and within a day the ice queen had been with child. The ice queen went to her sister for guidance to see how she can prevent of what will happen to her child. Her sister spoke to her sweetly and told her that her son will not have the same gifts as she the ice queen will have. The ice queen loved her soon to be son who was still in her belly as she whispered to it "My precious son from the heaven above, I love you so much and soon we will become a family."

Within many days later the ice queen gave birth to a beautiful son and the kingdom rejoiced. The king gave a party in his son's honor even though he was just a baby. The ice queen held her beautiful son in her arms as the king gave a beautiful speech about his new family; when a gypsy woman came up to them, and spoke "Beware your highness. A strange woman will come to you, and she will full you all. She will try to take your son away from you, and she will kill the both of you from ever raising your son ever again." The king dismisses the gypsy woman away and they never saw the gypsy woman ever again.

Many years later the young beautiful baby boy grows up into a young man. Sadly the poor young prince lost his father the king when he was a little boy. But he still had his mother the ice queen. Elsa watched her beautiful son play in the snow with his friends from her palace window. She watched him have a snow ball fight with his friends as she heard her sister entering the room as she heard Anna say "How is the young prince doing? I hope you know that we have something special planned for him." With that Elsa sighed as she spoke in sadness "Oh Anna, I can't help but think that the gypsy woman was right. My husband Phillip is died, and all I can think about is that whatever it is out there will get my 12 year old son. I need to get him away from here Anna." Anna runs up to her sister and puts her arms around Elsa. Anna spoke sweetly "I know I miss him too but as for your son. I don't think you need to worry about him that much. He isn't a little boy anymore, so maybe you can give him some leave way." Elsa surged her sister out of the way as she walked to the other side of the room, but only went to the mantle of the room. Elsa spoke again "Anna, I know you mean well and that I know you're trying to help me. But I can't shake this feeling I have today of all days. I know that whatever it is that is out there will try to get my son." Anna walked back to her sister as she spoke kindly "Look if you want I could send a guard outside. But I'm telling you that Prince Niko will be fine, and if you want I'll watch him too." Elsa smiled at her sister Anna as she spoke with relief "Could you, thank you so much Anna." Elsa watched Anna leave the room as she thought 'Please, please don't let anything happen to my son.'

Niko became out of breath from running around in the snow with his friends as then he saw his Aunt Anna. He ran over to his aunt as he said "So what are you doing here Aunt Anna? I thought you were with mom" Anna smiled at him as she gave him some hot coco to warm him up. Anna spoke "Well I was, but I wanted to see how you were doing. Why don't you come in and talk for a while." Niko smiled as he kissed his aunt on the check as he went to say goodbye to his friends. Niko finally came back to his aunt as he said "Okay so what's up" Anna toke Niko by the arm as she walked him back into the palace. Anna spoke kindly "So is there any good news you want to talk about?" Niko look back at his aunt as he said "Well there is this girl" Anna giggled as she teased him "Oh a girl, so when do we meet her." Niko whined as he said "Aunty Anna, stop it or I won't tell you anything else." Anna put her hand up as she said "Okay, okay, continue" Niko looked back at his aunt again as he said "Well like I said there is this girl, and her name is Mandy. Do you think I should ask her out on a date?" Anna looked Niko in the eyes as she said "Well I think you might see her tonight at your birthday party. You do know that your mother does love you right?" Niko replied with "You know that I do love her, but I feel like she is smothering me. Can't she just leave me be, I don't understand" Anna put her hand on his shoulder as she said "My sister loves you so much, but when you were born a gypsy came to us and told us that someone would come to take you away from us. Even though your father King Phillip sent the gypsy woman away, your mother never forgot what she told us. Then after your father died, she wanted to keep you safe from whatever that was coming for you." Niko could only hug his aunt as he knew that his own mother wanted to protect him from whatever it was that was coming after him. After they're hugging section both of them walked around the palace and talked for a while.

Meanwhile hiding in the shadows a person had been watching them very closely; as they went back into the shadows and back to the depths of hell itself. The person went up to the hellish palace to see that a woman in black leather standing there spoke "What do you want seeker?" The seeker bowed its head as it spoke "I wish to see the lady, please I have something to report." The young woman gestured her hand to the creature to follow her as they went through the grouse palace. They finally got to the throne room where the demon sat on her throne looking down on her minions. The demon looked down at the seeker as she spoke wickedly "Tell me Seeker, do you have any news for us" the seeker walked up to the demon as he said "My lady I have the news that you need. His aunt and mother never saw me which made this easy for me to get the information that you need. The young prince will have his birthday party today, and he even said that he is in love with a young girl." The demon smirked at the creature as she said "Good now leave me, I have no need of your services." The creature left as the demon put her hand on her face as she said "Now we can't have that boy be happy can we, Mandy?" The young girl just a little older then Niko appeared in front of the demon in what seemed to be a mirror on the floor. Mandy had brunet hair and brown eyes with a purple ball gown as she was getting ready for the party tonight as then the demon waved her hand to make Mandy show off her true intentions to the poor prince. She smirked at her handy work as she started to set off the chain reaction that will soon put the poor young prince on the path of being cursed.

Niko was in his room as he looked at himself in the mirror. His suit made him look very handsome with the navy blue jacket with the pants to match. As then Elsa came into his room to see him checking himself out to see if anything was out of place. Elsa smiled as she whispered out "My beautiful son" as then Niko looked around to see his own mother watching him. Niko spoke "How long have you been standing there?" Elsa walked up to her son as she replied with "Not that long, I swear I feel like I am looking at your father right now." Elsa put her hand on her son as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Elsa straighten up Niko's suit as she spoke softly "I was hoping to give you this later, but I think you should have this now."

Elsa pulled out a box that was wrapped in a blue paper and a white bow on top of it. As Niko toke the gift as Elsa smiled at him as he opened the gift. Elsa watched her son's reaction as Niko opened the gift as he saw that in the box was in fact a stone that looked like something from a glacier. Niko looked back at his mother as he said "Mother I don't know what this is? It looks like a glacier of some sort" Elsa walked up to him as she toke the stone from the box and puts it in his hand. Elsa spoke kindly "This stone is from here my son; this is called the Ice Stone. It comes from the same place where your father and I met. This stone will help you find your one true love by transform into a heart, and that is when you will know what your true love will be." Niko gave his questionable look to his mother as he said "But what happens if the person I meet isn't the one?" Elsa put her hand on Niko as she said "You will know now how about we go to your birthday party." As then both mother and son left the room to go to the party.

The ball started the minute Niko and Elsa showed up to the throne room as everyone applauded as they entered in. Elsa sat at her throne as she watched her only son look around to see the person he was looking for was here. Anna came up to Elsa as she said "So did Niko like the gift" Elsa had replied with "Well he was a little confused by it, but once I explained to him about it he was fine with it. Anna who is he looking for anyway" Anna looked at where Elsa was looking at as she said "Well Niko fell in love with this girl Mandy, and I would expect that he is looking for her." As then Niko saw Mandy in her purple ball gown as she came into the room, but then Elsa felt something odd about her as she watched her son go up to the young girl. Elsa watched her son danced with the girl just for a bit and watched her son take the girl to the other side of the room. That is when Elsa realized that Niko was going to talk to this girl alone. Elsa got up as she said "Anna, need you to stay here and I need to go to my son. Something is wrong with that girl" Anna yelled out "Elsa wait, don't go" but sadly it was too late as Elsa got down from the throne and ran into the direction of where her son went to.

Niko went into a room that was empty so that way he could talk to Mandy, and as he closed the door behind them Mandy spoke out "Niko what is going on. I thought we were going to get something to drink" Niko looked at her as he said "Well I was wondering if you want to go out on a da" as then Mandy looked at him very ugly. Mandy spoke unkindly "Look Niko, I don't want some little boy to be my date! I don't really love you Niko, in fact I think you're just a little boy who needs his toy to play with" Niko stepped back to the door as he held his hand to his chest.

He looked at her as he whispered out "You don't love me, Mandy I can't breathe" as then poor Niko fell to the floor as Mandy laughed out "Oh that is funny Niko, now get up." Mandy watched Niko fall to the floor as she spoke out "Niko, what's going on, this isn't funny. You need to get up" as the Niko laid there unstill as Mandy yelled out "Niko, Niko get up! Someone helps something happen to Niko" as then Elsa came into the room to see in horror that her own son is on the floor. Elsa looked at Mandy as she seethed at her as she spoke out in caution "Tell me exactly what happened here" Mandy looked at her scared as she said "Well Niko was going to ask me out on a date, and I told him how I felt about it. I told him that I would" Elsa gave Mandy a look that told Mandy not to continue as she yelled out "Get out of here right now you bitch!" Mandy ran out of the room as Elsa got near her son as whispered out "Oh my poor son, oh your heart" as then Elsa looked down to see that the gift she gave to Niko had formed into a heart. But sadly broke into two pieces, and showed him gasping for air. Elsa laid him on her lap as she whispered out softly "Don't worry my son; I will take care of it. Just please forgive me for what I'm about to do" as then Elsa put her hand on her son.

A blue icy spray came out of her hands and into his chest. Niko moved up and down as Elsa started to use her ice magic to save her son. Once she got done she became very week as she watched her son become an icy spirit; no longer did Niko had the navy blue jacket and pants that matched, but now an icy blue and white long sleeved top with the matching pants that showed off his body so well. His skin started to turn blue and a staff started to form by his side as Elsa smiled at him as she whispered "Now you're safe my dear sweet son. Now no one will come to hurt you, or take you away from anyone." Elsa let her hand fall as then Anna came in as she spoke softly "What happened Elsa, please tell me it looked like that Prince Niko had his heart broken." Elsa looked up as she spoke softly "Niko had his heart broken from that . . . wait a minute how did you know that my son had his heart broken. Wait you're not my sister Anna" as then the fake Anna transformed into the woman with a malty color dress that looks like flames. Her hair color was red like flames and her eyes were red like fire. She smirked at the poor ice queen as she said "My, my have the mighty have fallen. To see you lose everything is enough to make me laugh. First you lose your husband Phillip, and now your beautiful son Prince Niko. So now I'll be taking your son from you and" as then Elsa smiled at the demon gleefully as she whispered out weekly "You won't be taking my son, you will never touch him ever again."

The demon looked down to where Elsa put her hand on her son to see what the ice queen had done to her son. To the demon's surprise the young prince had become the ice spirit of the snow. The demon only smirked as she said "It won't matter for now, I can wait as long as I can to get to your son. I'll do you a favor my dear, I'll watch over your dear son who is cursed with the life of loneliness." Elsa growled at the demon as she yelled out "No I won't let you" but sadly she watched as the demon disappeared from her site as her real sister came into the room. Anna ran over to her sister as she held on to her sister Elsa as she said "Oh Elsa, why, why did you give up your power, your gift." Elsa held on to her sister as she spoke to Anna softly "I had to save Niko, Mandy broke his heart and I knew that the demon came in here to curse my son. I had to save his life from that evil creature, but sadly I have cursed him to have a lonely life alone. Anna give me the stone that I gave to Niko, it's in his hand to his right." Anna went over to her sleeping nephew and got out the stone from his hand. As then Anna went back to her sister Elsa and continued to hold her sister in her arms. Elsa then put her hand on the stone and looked up to her sister as she said "Anna I'm keeping myself inside the stone, and I need you to help my son out on whatever it maybe. You must do this Anna, promise me" Anna cried as she could only nod as Elsa continued to do her icy magic on the stone. After a while of doing this Anna watched her own sister Elsa disappear from her site and into the stone where she slept forever.

The demon appeared in her throne room as one of her trusted assassin met her in the middle of the floor. Her assassin spoke "Christy Lady of Chaos, I believe we didn't get to the young prince." Christy spoke wickedly "Don't fret dear Doris everything is how it should be. Even though my plan didn't go as I had like, but the boy is still cursed and so did his lovely mother Queen Elsa. Now that the boy is cursed it will only be a matter of time before the young prince will ever find a true love by that time." Doris spoke again "So then his aunt will have to watch over him then, but doesn't that mean that the young prince will live forever." Christy laughed to herself "Oh yes which can only mean that his poor aunt will die soon. Soon, very soon will we have a new young man in the family." The demon walked up to the mirror to watch the chaos that rained throughout the icy palace as people screamed out and ran for their lives as Anna held onto her nephew as she went out of the room she was in. As then the demon laughed wickedly as the chaos unfolded from the very scene she herself had done to the poor family.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Monster High, or Frozen. Also I some of the characters I will be making up are mine. I hope everyone will enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: A girl from Monster High_**

It was a sunny day at Monster High for Abbey, and she could not wait to see her friends again. She walked up to the steps of the school to see that one of her friends Frankie was sitting there reading a book. Abby spoke in her Russian accent "Frankie what are you reading?" Frankie looked up as she said "Oh Abbey this book has this really cute fairy tale about a beautiful girl and an ugly beast in it. I wonder if the story is true, or if it's just a fairy tale." Abbey looked at Frankie as she knew that had to be a fairytale just because no normal person would ever fall for a monster back in the day; unless you count on now where Frankie and the rest of Monster High had made all the normal people understand them now. Abbey spoke "It's a fairytale" as then Draculaura came over to see what Abbey and Frankie were looking at. Draculaura spoke sweetly "Oh are you reading that really cute fairy tale." Frankie looked up as did Abbey Draculaura squeak out as she said "Oh I love that story" as then Lagoona spoke with urgency "Ghouls we got class in a minute, we need to go now." As then everyone went into the school as most students do at Monster High, but little did Abbey know that someone was watching her.

It had been 112 years since Niko been out on one of his runs; using a staff to form an icy both to help him get to places unknown, and to see if he can scare anyone that he might meet. As then Niko stopped at what seem to be a tree near a strange school, and all these weird looking group of kids. Niko stayed on the branch while this strange girl that sort of looked like him hears her say "What are you reading?" Niko moved to one side of the tree as he watch this other strange girl talking to for a while when her other friends came over to tell them that it is time to go into the strange school. He wondered why they all go to this strange school; until he saw the strange girl from earlier standing on the balcony of the school, and that is when something pushed her off the ledge. Out of instinct Niko used his staff as he flew in there and caught the girl in his arms. The strange girl looked up at Niko as she whispered out "I, I" as then the strange girl passed out as Niko toke her back on the ground. He laid her down on the school grounds as he fled from the scene. Niko never looked back at the girl as he looked up at the sky as he thought 'What a weird place, these people are weird too'.

Abbey went to her first class as one the teachers spoke "Abbey can you go to the balcony of the school and see if anyone left anything out there." Abbey did just that and went to the balcony, but waiting there was Toralei who was standing there waiting for her. Abbey spoke with an icy tone "What do you want Toralei?" As then Toralei spoke out "I just wanted to see you fly" that is when Toralei pushed Abbey off the balcony. As Abbey started to fall she thought 'So how do I get out this' as the handsome young man caught her in his arms. Abbey looked up to the handsome young man; she noticed how his icy blue eyes glittered in the sun, how his icy blue skin matched hers and felt warm to her touch. Even his hair was this light blond color like the snow. All Abbey could do was stutter out 'I, I' and pass out.

_**Dream sequence:**_

Abbey walked through a beautiful forest where there is nothing but snow. There was a beautiful woman standing in the middle of the clearing looking up at the snowy sky. As snow fell all around them the woman turned around to see Abbey standing there. The woman walked up to Abbey in a beautiful blue gown and shawl that matched it as she spoke softly "Please, please save my son. Please save him, he has lost his way and feels as though he can never come back from this curse. Please save him" as then Abbey held out her arm as the woman tried to touch it. As then the woman started to disappear as she whispered out "Please save my son" as the woman faded away Abbey started to feel light headed. All of the sudden a voice spoke out "Abbey wake up, wake up Abbey please". Abbey looked up as she closed her eyes.

_**End of dream sequence**_

As then Abbey woke up back in the infirmary of the school as she looked around to see her friends around her. Frankie was the one that spoke first "Abbey do you remember anything?" Abbey looked at Frankie as she replied to Frankie's question "Well I went to the school's balcony and Toralei was there waiting for me. Then she pushed me off of the balcony and then, and then . . . That is all I can remember" then it was Lagoona's turn to talk. Lagoona spoke sweetly "Abbey you were caught by a young man, but after he caught you he placed you down on the grounds of the school. Then he fled the scene, the guys tried to find him but they couldn't." Cleo stepped in as she said "You forget Lagoona that guy was a hunk that caught Abbey. I hope for your sake that he does come back, you two would make a beautiful couple." Abbey could only look at her ghoul friends with admiration for being there for her, but in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about that guy that saved her. Abbey spoke again "I feel much better now, let us go to class" everyone smiled and left to go to their next class.

* * *

Niko had gone back to his home up in the icy tops of the mountains. Niko went through the front door to his icy palace; which everything was covered in ice including the furniture, and there standing in the Icy Mirror was his aunt Anna in a beautiful dress with floral trim prints. Anna looked at her nephew who was walking to the counter as he placed his staff to the side, and went to the couch to sit or lay down. Anna spoke "So how was your day dear" but Niko didn't look up to her when he answered "It was okay."

Anna could only roll her eyes as she knew that this would happen ever since the day he became cursed. Now that Niko is the only one who sort of lives; only because she is after all stuck in an icy mirror and her own sister is inside of a heart, but at least Oaf the Snow man and Kris is out there looking after him. Anna looked back at her nephew as she said once again "Niko all I want to know if you had a good day, or if you ran into someone. That is all that I'm asking of you is that so wrong" poor Anna didn't even see it coming as Niko replied with "You're not my mother." Anna spoke out "Look young man I will not talk to me like that! Do you hear me" as then Anna watched Niko leave the room that she was in. She nodded her head back and forth as she watched him go into the next room. As then Oaf came in as he said "So how's the Icy Prince doing?" Anna looked at Oaf as she said "Not good, if Elsa was here right not she would not be happy with me. He's acting like a jerk, and I know that It's the curse and everything but he's not alone you know. I just don't know what to do" Oaf looked at her as he spoke kindly "Well he is in his teens now, I wouldn't be surprised if he came at slamming things all over the place. Besides I have a gut feeling that he will meet somebody who will understand him." Anna looked up in the direction at where Niko went into as she said "I hope so Oaf, I hope so."

* * *

School was finally out and everyone was rushing out to go to whatever is was that they were going to. Abbey on the other hand wanted to go to the mall to go shopping. Frankie looked up from where she was as she said "Hey Abbey, do you want to go to the mall to shop or something." Abbey looked back at Frankie as she said "Yes" as her and Frankie left the school grounds.

Abbey had entered the mall with Frankie as then something caught her eye as she walked by the store. Abbey went into the store as then a clerk spoke kindly "May I help you?" Abbey looked at the clerk as she said "Well something caught my eye. I was wondering if" as then the clerk went to the window. The clerk then got the very thing that Abbey wanted as the clerk said "Ah I see that this book was meant for you. Did you know that this book has some history to it?" Abbey looked at the book as the clerk gave it to her, and she said "No I didn't really know that. What was the history?" The clerk smiled as she continued "The story goes that there was an ice queen who had a son. On his twelve birthdays no one knows what happened at the birthday ball. Oh there were rumors about the young prince; like how he ran away from the palace, and the other was that he killed the young woman that he had fallen in love because of the truth she told him as he ran for his life. But no one knows about what really happened to him, and to his family." Abbey looked at the book as she said "How much" as then the clerk said "No need, you can keep it." Abbey took the book as she left the store as the clerk spoke quietly "I know that you'll put it in good use."

Abbey walked home to with Frankie at her side, but someone had been watching them as usually the demon Christy watched in her domain as she saw Abbey open the book and was looking through the history that the book would have. As then one of Christy's servants came in as one of them said "My lady the female monster of the snow has been saved by the young prince. It may be possible that she may be falling in love with him." Christy looked at one of them as she said "Enough! We shall see if she is the one to steal his heart away from me, and if she is the one to save him from the curse that he was put under. Now send me the oracle!" As if it had been said an oracle came into view as the oracle spoke whispery "You have summoned me my lady" Christy look down on her from her throne as she said "Yes I have, tell me Lucida is what you have seen thus far. Tell me of this Snow beauty that will save Prince Niko from my grasp!"

The oracle closed her eyes just for a second as then the oracle opened her eyes to reveal that her eyes were a glassy white as she spoke in an ominous tone "I see the Yeti's daughter coming to light, she will not know of her true heart's desire. But she will know soon, for she will fall in love with the Ice Queen's son. I for see that this Abbey will help Prince Niko find his way and they will fall in love with each other, and she will be the one to break his curse once and for all. But be for warn my lady" Christy knew what that meant that something was going to happen as she spoke out "Tell me Oracle what else" as the oracle spoke again "I warn you my lady once the young prince is free from his curse he will come after you, and so will his love. But I do have some good news that will tip the scales for you. I see that this Abbey will give birth two beautiful children in her future with Prince Niko and they will become the strongest creatures that anyone will ever have seen."

Christy got up from her throne and to the window to see the valley of ash and fire as one of her servants looked at her as Christy said "You may leave my site oracle" as she heard the oracle leave Dorsey spoke "My lady what do you wish to do now?" Christy smirks as she spoke evilly "Patience Dorsey, patience it will only be a matter of time before that Abbey girl saves our dear prince. And when she does, we will be there to get what I own."

Abbey looked at Frankie as she said "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I have to get some sleep" Frankie looked at her as she said "You know Abbey, you don't have to do this alone. We could help you find out more about that handsome young man who caught you." Abbey smiled as she continued "I appreciate it, but for now I feel like I need to sleep on it for now. I'll tell you guys what I have found out about the history, and about the man in snow." Frankie left Abbey's house as Abbey waved goodbye as then her father spoke "Abbey come in it's time to sleep, and it will snow again." Abbey went into her home and enjoyed the company of her father. As they got done dinner Abbey went back to her room and looked at the book that was on her bed. Abbey went over to her bed as she picked up the book and placed it on her dresser as she whispered out "I'll look at you later, I need my sleep." Abbey then got ready for sleep as she put on her night gown, and went in to bed. She was about to fall asleep as she heard her father say "Good night Abbey" she replied back "Good night father" as she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
